A New Beginning
by LIZSON1287
Summary: What would happen if Jason knew the truth all along?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat on the bench on the docks. She held a single piece of folded paper in her hand and stared out at the water deep in thought. Visions of her one night stand with Jason flashing through her head. She had come home to find Lucky high on pills and in bed with Maxie. She couldn't remember why or how she had gotten to Jason but all she knew was that she needed some comfort. She hadn't meant to sleep with Jason it had just happened and that was why she was sitting on the dock with the paternity test for her baby in her hand.

"Elizabeth" Someone called from behind her brining her back from her thoughts. She spun around to see Jason walking toward her. He gently sat down next to her and looked at the paper she was holding.

"Are those the results" he asked

She quietly nodded yes

"I can leave if you want" he said starting to stand up.

"No" she said as she placed her hand on his arm "I want you here"

She took a deep breath and opened the paper. She scanned the paper quickly and her hand flew to rest on her stomach. She looked at Jason silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you okay" he asked looking into her eyes.

She stood up and walked toward the water as Jason followed. She suddenly stopped and her hand went to rest on her stomach.

"What's wrong" asked Jason worriedly is it the baby.

She turned around took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Jason could feel the baby kicking against the palm of his hand. Elizabeth looked up into his blue eyes and saw the amazement in them.

"Do you feel that" she asked

"Yea" he said as he slowly started to smile

"Your baby's saying hi to you" she said as she rested her hand on his.

"The baby's mine?" Jason asked

"Congrats Daddy" she replied smiling

Jason picked her up and spun her around he couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. When he placed her back down her gently he gently kissed her.

Just then Elizabeth and Jason heard a little boy yell Mommy. They turned around just in time to see Cameron running up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth Knelt down with her arms wide open as her little boy ran into them giving her a huge hug.

"Mommy" He said happily "Pick me up"

"Cam honey remember when I told you that soon you would have a little brother or sister?" She asked him

"Yea" replied Cam happily

"Well it's too hard for me to pick you up right I'm sorry honey" She said sadly

Cam looked at his mother sadly with tears in his eyes. She hated to see him sad or cry so she quickly said

"Hey Cam do you remember my friend Jason?"

"Yea" He said shaking his head yes

"Well Jason and I have a few things we need to talk about so how about we take him to our house and you can show him you're Chugging Charlie?" She asked him

"Okay" Cameron said smiling first at his mother and then at Jason. Cameron let go of his mother's hand and walked over to Jason who slowly bent down to young boys' level.

"Will you come and play chugging Charlie with me and mommy?" Cameron quietly asked.

"I would love to come and play with you and mommy" Jason said watching a smile cross Cameron's face.

Jason stood up and was amazed to see Cameron put up his arms in a gesture to be picked up. Jason looked over at Elizabeth who smiled and nodded yes. Jason returned the smiled and Picked Cameron up. As Jason and Elizabeth headed toward her car Cameron happily talked about all the toys he and Jason would play. As Jason buckled Cameron into his car seat the little boy looked at him sleepily and said "Will you be my new friend"

Jason smiled and replied "Of course"

The ride to Elizabeth's was quiet and by the time they got to her house Cameron was fast asleep.

"Would you mind carrying him upstairs for me" Elizabeth asked shyly.

Jason just smiled and picked the little boy up. As Jason gently placed Cam in his bed he stirred. Looking up at Jason sleepily he said "But I wanted to play Chugging Charlie with you."

"Well if it's okay with mommy I can come and play tomorrow" Jason said.

Cameron looked up at his mother hopefully "Can he mommy" He asked

"Of course he can" Elizabeth said smiling at her son

Cameron looked over at Jason again and asked "Can I have a hug?"

Surprised but happy Jason leaned down and gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy" he whispered as he fell asleep. Happily Cameron rolled over and fell back to sleep. When Jason turned around he was surprised to see tears in Elizabeth's eyes. She quietly bent down gave her son a kiss took Jason's hand and led him downstairs. As soon as they got to the living room Elizabeth let her tears fall.

"Elizabeth what's wrong" Jason asked

"Cameron lost the only father he knows and to see him warm up to you makes seeing him loose Lucky a little less painful" She said

"Come here" said Jason with his arms wide open. Elizabeth walked into his arms and realized how much she had missed the safe feeling she felt when in his arms. Jason took his hand put it under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Cameron's a great kid" He said as wiped away her tears.

Elizabeth walked out of his arms and sat on the couch.

"He's going to be a great big brother" She said turning to look at Jason as he sat on the couch and smiled at her.

Elizabeth put her hand on her stomach and looked into Jason's eyes.

"I know your life is dangerous" She began "But this baby is going to need a father and so does Cam.

Jason looked at her surprised "You want me to a part of Cameron's life to?"

Elizabeth smiled "I want a family with you Jason" she said

Jason cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Elizabeth drew away surprised but a smile slowly crept across her lips. Jason smiled as Elizabeth leaned against his chest and with her eyes closed. Elizabeth loved the feel of his arms wrapped securely around her. She knew that he would keep her, Cam and the new baby safe.

As sleep threatened to engulf her she whispered "I love you Jason Morgan"

Smiling Jason kissed the top of her head "I love you Elizabeth"

Elizabeth smiled and snuggled closer to Jason. As Jason stroked her brown curls the boor slammed open. Startled Elizabeth sat up and turned around to see Lucky walk in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE" Lucky yelled at Jason

"Lucky stop it" Elizabeth said as she stood up "you now we are over."

Lucky walked over to Elizabeth who stood her ground. "How's my baby?" asked Lucky trying to touch her stomach.

"Lucky there's something I need to tell you" Elizabeth said as she backed away from his touch, "this baby is Jason's."

Lucky looked like he had just been slapped in the face. He slowly walked toward her and out of the corner of Elizabeth's eye she saw Jason quickly stand up.

"You're lying" said Lucky a little too calmly

"I'm sorry Lucky" said Elizabeth

"No you're not" yelled lucky and before thinking he pushed her down.

Jason ran over to Lucky and grabbed him before he could go after her again. Nick walked into the house saw Elizabeth on the floor and Jason holding Lucky back and instantly knew what had happened. Nick ran over to Jason and grabbed lucky.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE" Jason yelled as he turned his attention to Elizabeth who was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Elizabeth" Jason called running over to her picking her up and gently placing her on the couch. "What's wrong" he asked

"I'm not sure" she said grabbing her stomach as another wave of pain hit her.

Jason quickly grabbed his phone from his back pocket and called his sister.

"Hey Jase" Emily said from across the lines

"Emily you need to get to Elizabeth's now" He half yelled

"What's wrong, what happened" She asked hurriedly

"Lucky was just here and he got mad and pushed her down, she's in a lot of pain" he replied.

"What that doesn't sound like Lucky" Emily said sounding confused

"Emily I'll explain later" Jason said getting more worried about Elizabeth and the baby by the second

"Okay I'll be right there" Emily said and Hung up.

"Mommy" Jason heard Cameron call from up stairs.

"Go get him" Said Elizabeth "I'll be fine"

Jason looked at her and then stood up to go get Cameron.

"Where's mommy" Cam asked a little scared.

"Mommy fell and Emily is coming over so I can take mommy to the doctor" Jason said

Cameron started to cry and Jason picked him.

"I want my mommy" He cried into Jason's shoulder

"Okay" said Jason a little reluctantly "Let's go see mommy"

"Mommy" Cameron yelled when he saw her.

Jason gently placed him next to his mother.

"Mommy why did you fall" Cameron asked looking at his mother

"I just tripped, it was an accident" she said wiping away his tears. She didn't want him to know what really happened.

"Oh" he said and with that he turned and ran to Jason.

"Come here buddy" Jason said scooping him up in his arms.

Elizabeth yelled out in pain just as Emily came through the door

"Emily" Cameron yelled reaching out to her.

Emily quickly took Cameron into her arms as Jason headed over to help Elizabeth. He could see the fear in her eyes along with the tears she was holding back. Jason scooped her up in his arms as gently as he could and headed for the door.

"Thanks Em" he said as he headed out the door.

Jason placed Elizabeth in the car and quickly got in.

"Jason" Elizabeth called out in pain.

When Jason looked over at her he could see the tears falling freely now.

"Jason I can't lose our baby" she said in between sobs

"Elizabeth our baby will be fine" He said squeezing her hand and not sure he actually believed it "We're going to get help"

As Jason pulled up to the hospital he was surprised to see Sonny waiting with Kelly. Jason jumped out of the car and picked up Elizabeth. "What happened Elizabeth?" Kelly asked as Jason but her on the stretcher.

"Lucky pushed me down" she began but stopped and yelled out for Jason as another wave of pain hit her.

"Okay bring her to exam 2, Jason I need to ask you a few questions" Kelly said "To start what happened"

Jason ran a hand through his hair as he began. "Lucky came in and Liz told him that the baby was mine, he got mad and pushed her down.

"Dr. Lee we need you in here" one of the nurses called from Elizabeth's room.

Kelly saw the frightened look on Jason's face and led him to her.

"Jason" Elizabeth called relived when she saw him

"Hey" he replied as he sat down and took her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Okay Elizabeth it looks like you're in labor but we are going to do everything we can to try and stop it" Kelly said looking sadly from Elizabeth to Jason.

Elizabeth looked at Jason the fear in her eyes more visible than ever. Kelly hooked Elizabeth up to an IV with medicine that would hopefully stop the labor.

"I'll be back to check on you soon Elizabeth" Kelly said as she headed out of the room.

As soon as she had left Elizabeth let her tears fall. "I'm so sorry Jason, if I had told lucky to begin with that there was a chance the baby was yours this wouldn't have happened" She said

"Stop blaming yourself Elizabeth" Jason said as he wiped her tears away "You don't know how he would have reacted"

"Jason I can't lose our baby I can't lose you again" she said and started to cry all over again "I don't know what I will do if I lose you again."

"Hey" Jason said with tears shinning in his blue eyes "Our baby will be fine and you're not going to lose me I love you too much to leave again"

"Will you hold me" Elizabeth asked moving over and making room on the bed for him.

Jason climbed in next to her smiling as she immediately snuggled up to him with her head on his chest. "I love you and you will never lose me you're stuck with me" he whispered

Smiling Elizabeth replied "I love you too" The safe feeling she felt in his arms was enough to let sleep engulf her, however the pain had another idea. As another wave of pain hit Elizabeth yelled out and clung even tighter to Jason as the tears began to fall faster than before.

Jason held her tighter trying to soothe her. "Elizabeth it's going to be okay" Jason said as he let of a few of his own tears fall he hated to see her in so much pain.

Eventually the pain went away and she fell back to sleep.

About an hour after Elizabeth had fallen asleep Kelly came back in.

"Do you want me to wake her" Jason whispered

"No she's had a long night she needs her sleep she replied smiling "Well besides the last contraction she had they have stopped, I am however going to continue with the medication for a little while longer just in case." "You also have a visitor that would like to see you he's in the waiting room.

"Thanks" Jason said as he gently moved Elizabeth

As soon as Jason got to the waiting area he heard Emily say "See Cam I told you he would come"

When Cameron looked at Jason his eyes were all red from crying.

"Jason" Cameron called when he saw him as he reached his arms out for Jason

A soon as Jason had Cam in his arms the little boy started to cry.

"Buddy what's wrong" Jason asked rubbing his back.

"I wanted you and mommy" Cam said in between sobs

"Well I'm right here buddy" Jason replied trying to soothe the little boy. Cam didn't say anything he just held on to Jason not wanting to let him go.

Once Cameron had stopped crying Emily said "Okay Cam it's time to go to daycare"

"I want to stay with Jason" said Cameron as he clung tighter to Jason and started to cry again.

"Don't worry Em" said Jason sitting down on one of the couches "I'll take once he's calmed down.

"Thanks" she replied as her pager went off and she hurried to answer it.

Jason sat on the couch holding Cameron rubbing his back and before long the little boy was fast asleep.

"Jason" Kelly called walking over to him "Elizabeth is awake and wants to see you"

"Okay thanks" Jason said standing up slowly trying not to wake up Cameron.

"Alright buddy let's go see mommy" Jason whispered as he headed toward her room. "Are you up for visitors" Jason asked standing in her doorway.

"Mommy" Cameron called sleepily as he opened his eyes and looked at her

"Come here sweetie" She said smiling.

Jason walked over to the bed and placed Cameron right next to his mother.

"Did you have fun with Emily" she asked ruffling his hair.

"Uh-huh" he said smiling "she let me watch Chuggin Charlie till I got tired"

Laughing Elizabeth said "You are a lucky little boy"

With that Cameron snuggled up against his mother and fell asleep again.

"I love you buddy" Elizabeth said as she kissed the top of his head. Looking over at Jason she said "Kelly said I could go home tonight"

"Do you feel okay?" Jason asked surprised

"I'm fine, she just said I have to take it easy for a couple of days" Elizabeth said and her face suddenly fell.

"What's wrong" Jason asked fearing the worst.

"I'm just worried that Lucky's going to come back" Elizabeth said as she looked down at Cameron "I don't want him to hurt Cameron"

"How about you move into the pent house with me?" Jason asked surprising Elizabeth

"What about Sam" Elizabeth asked

"Sam and I are over" Jason said "Ever since I found out she had slept with Ric over the summer I knew we were over"

"Jason I'm sorry" said Elizabeth even thought they both knew she wasn't "I know how much you loved her"

"It just wasn't fair to her" Jason said looking at Elizabeth

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked confused "what wasn't fair?"

"I loved you Elizabeth and Sam knew" Jason said

Elizabeth looked deep into Jason's blue eyes "Oh Jason I love you too I always have and always will.

"Hi mommy" Cameron said sleepily as he sat up.

"Hey buddy" Elizabeth said kissing the top of his head "Do you feel better?"

"Yea" He said as he nodded his head yes and Elizabeth could see that he was recharged and ready to go.

"Hey baby would you like to move in with Jason for awhile?" Elizabeth asked. There was no way she was moving in and changing Cameron's world without asking him first and making sure he was okay with it.

Cameron looked over at Jason "Will you still play Chuggin Charlie with me?" He asked a little worried.

"I will play Chuggin Charlie with you when ever you want buddy" Jason said smiling

Cameron smiled and turned to his mother "I want to go to Jason's house"

"Okay" she said smiling at her little boy "Were moving in with Jason"

"Yay" yelled Cameron bouncing up and down on his knees.

"Okay" said Jason picking up Cameron off the bed "I think it's time to you went to daycare, Can you say bye to mommy?"

"Bye mommy I love you" said Cameron

"Bye sweetie have fun" Elizabeth said

"What do you want in your room" Jason asked Cameron as they walked out of the room.

Elizabeth smiled, she loved the fact that Cameron warmed up so much to Jason and how good Jason treated him. Within moments of Jason and Cameron leaving Elizabeth had another visitor.

"Hey, how do you feel" asked Emily as she walked in

"Em hey" said Elizabeth "I'm okay Kelly was able to stop the contractions and said I could go home tonight."

"That's great" Emily said giving her friend a hug, "You gave us quiet a scare"

Elizabeth's face suddenly fell and she got really pale

"Elizabeth what's wrong" asked Emily.

"Emily don't touch the lying Wore" Lucky said as he walked in the room.

'Lucky don't do this" Elizabeth said desperately

"You lied to me" He began "you made me believe that the baby was mine and then you tell me that it's Jason's."

Emily looked from Lucky to Elizabeth confusion written all over her face.

"Lucky I can explain" Elizabeth half-whispered

"Please do" Lucky said starting to get mad

Elizabeth sighed and began "The night of the blackout I came home and found you high on pills having sex with Maxie in our bed. I was so hurt so I just ran and ended up at Jason's. I just needed him to tell me that everything was going to be okay but Jason had just found out that Sam was sleeping with Ric."

"SO YOU SLEP WITH HIM" Lucky yelled

"YES" Elizabeth yelled back "neither of us had planned on sleeping together but I'm glad we did because it made me realize how much I loved him and how much I needed to be with him."

"You Bitch" Luck said as walked toward her the rage in his eyes very visible


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay away from her" Jason said grapping his arm

Lucky broke free and turned to look at Jason just as Nickolas walked in

"I thought I would find you here" Nick said grapping his other arm "I'll take it from here" he said and as Jason let go of his arm he forced him out the door.

"Elizabeth are you okay" Jason asked looking at her tear stained face. 

"I'll come see you later Elizabeth" Emily said turning to leave. When so got to the door way she turned around smiling and said "Congratulations Jason" then turned and left.

As soon as she was gone Elizabeth broke down into sobs. Jason walked over and took his place on the bed next to her. Elizabeth leaned on to his chest wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her. Jason let her cry on his chest and just held her. When she had no more tears left Elizabeth sat up and looked at Jason.

"How soon cam we move in" she asked 

"Tonight" Jason said he could see the fear in her eyes very clearly

Elizabeth sighed with relief and placed her head back on Jason's chest. Just knowing that Jason was going to keep her safe was enough to push her fears out of head. Just as Elizabeth started to doze off Kelly came in with her release papers ready to be signed.

"Okay Elizabeth" Kelly said "I'll let you go home under one condition, you take it easy for a couple of days and then come back and we'll see how you are doing"

"I promise" Elizabeth said smiling as she signed the papers.

"As soon as Kelly left to file her release papers Elizabeth snuggled back up against Jason.

"We're going to have to go and get mine and Cam's stuff on the way to your house" Elizabeth said closing her eyes.

"First of all" said Jason "I don't think packing and moving boxes is taking it easy and second of all my guys have already taken care of it."

Elizabeth sat up smiling there was no use arguing with him about something that was already done.

"Okay" said Elizabeth getting out of bed "I'll get changed and then we can go get Cameron and go to your place"

Jason smiled as he stood up and walked over to Elizabeth

"I love you" he whispered as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "I love you too" She said as she turned to face Jason and let him kiss her.

"JASON" Sam yelled standing in the door way.

Elizabeth and Jason quickly broke free and turned to look at Sam.

"Jason what are you doing with her" Sam asked with tears in her eyes "I thought you loved me"

"Sam" Jason said "you know we aren't together anymore we are done so why does it matter?"

"Let me guess" Sam started "The baby's yours"

"Sam I'm sorry Elizabeth started to say 

"Save it" Said Sam as she walked over to Jason "Here's your key" She said dropped the key into his outstretched hand. With that she turned and left only then letting her tears fall. "They're going to pay for what they done to me" She thought to herself as she walked away from the room.

"Jason" Elizabeth said turning to look at him, "I'm sorry" 

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Jason said brushing a piece of hair out of her face and gently kissing her.


End file.
